Incluso los super soldados caen
by Vittalia
Summary: Es su trabajo salvar el mundo y, muy a menudo, su trabajo los termina hiriendo. Pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando un día, Steve termina gravemente herido? Y, para colmo de males, hay gente detrás suyo y usan su estado debilitado para secuestrarlo. ¿Pueden los Vengadores salvarlo a tiempo? Steve!Whump [TRADUCCIÓN]
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción autorizada por ILikeMovies. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Tony era feliz. Los Vengadores habían completado otra misión exitosamente con un total de cero víctimas humanas. Habían salvado a la ciudad de New York de otro ataque de alienígenas y se sentía bien. Genial, en realidad.

Claro, estar en batalla traía consecuencias pequeñas como heridas leves y, en última instancia, insignificantes que todo el mundo pareciese obtener.

Todos ellos se reunieron en la azotea de un edificio en las afueras de New York, habían logrado eliminar la última de las naves que transportaba a los alienígenas sobrevivientes.

Clint tenía un herida sobre la ceja, pero había dejado de sangrar por lo que no necesitaría nada más que una curita.

Natasha, como de costumbre, terminó con solo una mejilla amoratada que desaparecería en unos pocos días. Además, moretones no eran nada nuevo para ella, era la Viuda Negra.

Thor parecía perfectamente bien. Su sonrisa era amplia y su cabello había quedado peinado milagrosamente hacia atrás. Mirando a los guerreros frente a él con una mirada de orgullo.

Bruce ya no era Hulk y estaba vestido con una camisa al azar que había adquirido de un guardia de seguridad en el Museo de Historia Natural.

Pero Steve no estaba a la vista.

Fue solo cuando Steve no se presentó que Tony se dio cuenta de que no había oído hablar de Steve en los intensos últimos minutos de batalla. No desde que Steve había sido disparado por uno de los alienígenas y caído de un edificio. Tony había sumido automáticamente que Steve volvería a levantarse y seguiría luchando como usualmente hacía, además, en el calor de la batalla y luchando contra diez alienígenas lanzadole lanzas, Tony había borrado de alguna manera el evento de su mente.

"¿Dónde está nuestro líder en batalla?" Preguntó Thor mientras su sonrisa se volvía más pequeña.

"No lo sé. Probablemente enderezando su uniforme." Dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros.

Fue una respuesta poco convincente pero su mente estaba siendo abrumada con los pensamientos sobre la seguridad de Steve. Múltiples excusas por la ausencia de Steve le venían a la mente.

¿Tal vez estaba ayudando a un civil herido?

No, se les dijo a todos los civiles a quedarse en casa y fuera de las calles hasta que se dijera lo contrario, lo que, luego de analizar a los alienígenas muertos y quitarlos de las calles, sería en unas pocas horas. Por lo tanto, las calles estaban desiertas.

¿Tal vez Steve se había equivocado de azotea?

Tal vez... ¿Tal vez Steve había sido herido?

"Si, ¿dónde está?" Intervino Clint.

Los otros Vengadores habían dejado de sonreír y todos habían adoptado una mirada de preocupación y ansiedad. Thor tenía aspecto de estar pensando en algo.

"Hey, Cap, ¿dónde estás hermano?" Tony dijo en broma a su micrófono.

Tony no recibió respuesta y miró a Thor, quien estaba mirando directamente a Tony.

"¿Qué pasa, Thor?" Preguntó Tony con un borde en su voz.

"Tengo un recuerdo de haber presenciado a nuestro Capitán cayendo hacia el suelo. Creo que algo está mal." Thor dijo en voz baja, casi como si quisiera que el pensamiento desapareciera.

"¡Cap! Respóndeme" Gritó Tony, volviéndose aún más angustiado por la preocupación en la voz normalmente tranquila y controlada de Thor. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Tony preocupado.

Natasha y Clint lo miraban con absoluto horror, obviamente habiendo saltado a las conclusiones, y Natasha parecía lista para sacarle la mierda a alguien. Bruce se paseaba de ida y vuelta, tirando de los pelos de su nuca tratando de calmarse. Thor no se había movido y seguía mirando fijamente a Tony.

"Llama a Coulson" Tony le dijo a Natasha, ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que le dijeron sin perder tiempo.

"Cap, respóndeme. ¿De acuerdo?" Tony le dijo a su micrófono de nuevo, el pánico haciendo su voz temblorosa.

El silencio, por unos agonizantes segundos, fue la única respuesta hasta que se oyó un pequeño chisporroteo seguido por,

"E-Estoy bien." Era la voz de Steve pero sonaba muy débil y vulnerable. Era suave y tensa, casi como si Steve estuviera adolorido.

"¿Dónde estás?" Le preguntó Tony. También se paseaba de ida y vuelta.

"No... No lo s-sé" Respondió Steve, vacilante.

"Jarvis-" Comenzó Tony.

"Estoy en ello, señor" Dijo Jarvis.

Tony miró a todos los demás y se dio cuenta de que Natasha aún seguía hablando con Coulson. Tony decidió que necesitaba tomar el control de la situación.

"Hey, Banner, ve a buscar algo de verdadera ropa. Esa camisa esta abriendo su camino hacia tus muslos y no quiero tener pesadillas sobre tus trastos." Dijo Tony y Bruce asintió rápidamente. "Thor, ve con él. Entonces nos encontramos en la posición de Cap. Voy a necesitar tus malditos poderes de dios. Banner, prepárate para cirugía. Dile a los médicos que tenemos una víctima." Thor asintió, agarró a Bruce por el pecho y luego voló por los aires hacia SHIELD.

"Jarvis..." Dijo Tony severamente.

Jarvis trianguló la localización de Steve, Tony asintió y voló en dirección hacia la calle. Clint y Natasha siguiendolo a pie, tan rápido como les fue posible. Finalmente llegaron a una zona rodeada de escombros formado por hormigón, vidrios rotos y árboles caídos.

"¡Cap!" Grito Tony.

"¡Steve!" Natasha estaba tratando de mantener su pánico a raya.

"A-Aqui." Oyeron a una voz débil decir por debajo de los escombros. Empezaron a retirar todos los escombros lo más rápido posible, Clint logrando eliminar la mayor parte de la madera, Natasha retirando los mayores fragmentos de vidrio y Tony luchaba con el hormigón. Unos minutos más tarde, Thor apareció y ayudó a Tony con las restantes losas de hormigón.

Fueron recibidos por un espectáculo que siempre tendrían que luchar para poder olvidar. Steve estaba acostado sobre su espalda, sangre goteando por un profundo corte a lo largo de la línea del pelo, tornando su cabello rubio en una sombra de color carmesí. El brazo derecho de su uniforme estaba hecho jirones, revelando grandes heridas las cuales sangraban profusamente, algunas todavía tenían las lanzas de los alienígenas atrapados en ellas. Su brazo derecho, en sí, estaba en un ángulo un poco extraño, sobresaliendo torpemente de su hombro. El hombro estaba muy magullado y deforme. Su brazo izquierdo se aferra a su abdomen, donde cinco grandes fragmentos de vidrio sobresalían de su abdomen. La sangre se derramaba a través de sus dedos y en el suelo.

El suero ayudaba a Steve a sanar más rápido pero necesitaba un impulso en forma de cirugía la mayoría de las veces. El suero no podría funcionar si grandes fragmentos de vidrio estaban atrapados en su abdomen y diminutas lanzas en su brazo. Tampoco podría reparar huesos rotos si éstos estaban completamente desalineados, lo que a juzgar por el aspecto de éste en sí, como el hombro de Steve lo estaba.

"¡Rogers!" Dijo Natasha, una pequeña cantidad de pánico deslizándose en su voz una vez que se dio cuenta de que Steve estaba vivo... Incluso si era apenas.

"¡Cap!" Gritó Tony cuando cayó de rodillas al lado de Steve.

"Rogers, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Natasha una vez que Thor y Clint también cayeron de rodillas junto a ella.

"Si, señora" Dijo Steve, pero su tez pálida y expresión de dolor, decían lo contrario.

"Esta herida," Dijo Thor mientras inspeccionaba la herida en el abdomen de Steve. "Está sangrando bastante mal, ¿no?"

Tony miró la herida y tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorprendido asombro. La sangre manaba en ríos hacia el suelo, el suero no habiéndolo sanado en lo más mínimo.

"Si." Dijo Tony, su voz apenas un susurro.

Natasha llamó a SHIELD y regresó segundos más tarde con la noticia de que la ayuda médica estaba en camino. Steve tosió y la sangre manaba de su boca.

"Mierda." Dijo Tony sin aliento. Los ojos de Steve comenzaron a cerrarse y Tony abofeteó duramente su cara y miró a los brillantes ojos azules mientras decía,

"Hey, Cap, mantén tus ojos abiertos y centrados en mí. ¿Si?" Steve asintió lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba tenso en agonía y cada respiración era dificultosa.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Cap?" Le preguntó Clint en voz baja, su bravuconería machista casi desaparecida.

"B-Bien." Tartamudeó Steve.

"Mentiras." Resopló Tony y Natasha sonrió de acuerdo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el hombre de hierro." Dijo Thor en su vozarrón. Steve volvió a toser y más sangre se derramaba en su barbilla mientras su rostro se retorcía en agonía pura.

"¿A que distancia están los paramédicos?" Gritó Tony en la dirección general de Natasha.

"Dijeron que estarían aquí en 6 minutos hace 2 minutos." Dijo Natasha y su voz también estaba inestable por el pánico. Los ojos de Steve se cerraron de nuevo, pero Tony lo abofeteó y le indicó que mantuviera los ojos abiertos.

"¿No se supone que el suero debe sanar sus heridas?" Preguntó Thor, claramente confundido por las pésimas condiciones de Steve.

"Si, pero no puede con los malditos pedazos de vidrio pegados en su cuerpo. Y se tarda horas, a veces días, de todos modos." Dijo Tony apresuradamente.

"¿Cómo... ¿Cómo están los d-demás?" Dijo Steve mientras su cuerpo se tensó cuando otra ronda de dolor lo golpeó.

"Están absolutamente bien." Respondió Natasha. "A diferencia tuyo, idiota. Deberías haber avisado." Estaba siendo sarcástica y juguetona pero había un toque de seriedad en su voz.

"Lo siento, señora." Dijo Steve y comenzó a balbucear palabras.

Tony trató de tirar una de las muchísimas lanzas pequeñas en el brazo de Steve, pero su acción fue recibida con un gemido agónico por parte de Steve, quien se había convertido de repente extremadamente pálido y sudoroso, aún temblando de agonía.

"Dios, ¿Dónde está ese maldito equipo médico?" Gritó Tony con rabia y, como si lo hubiesen escuchado, ellos aparecieron.

Tiraron a Tony lejos de Steve y levantaron a éste sobre una camilla, con sus gritos de agonía siendo escuchados como sus huesos rotos y heridas abiertas fueron zarandeadas por el movimiento.

Lo último que Tony escuchó antes de que él se dirigiera a la sede de SHIELD, fue a uno de los varios médicos gritando,

"Está en estado de shock. Pérdida de sangre a un cuarenta y dos por ciento. Preparen el desfibrilador."

¿Un desfibrilador? ¿Por qué?

"Pulso decayendo. Sin pulso. Rápido, ¿dónde está ese desfibrilador?" Gritó el médico nerviosamente.

Sin pulso...

* * *

 **Holaaaaa, he aquí el primer capítulo... Espero les guste. Son las 0:24 a.m y estoy escribiendo mientras espero la MALDITA LUNA ROJA que no aparece, ya que se nubló justo hoy ¬¬ Esa es la maldición de los Señores del Tiempo (lo lamento, no pude aguantarme a escribir esa frase... es tan épica :D) Tenía planeado subir 1 capítulo por mes, pero si me dan lindos comentarios tal vez les dé una sorpresa B-)**

 **Hasta entonces ~Viπalia~**

 **PD: Por cierto, no es una 'n', sino que es un signo pi... solo que no se nota muy bien.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción autorizada por ILikeMovies. Espero les guste.**

 **Perdón, perdón, perdooooooooon. Lamento mucho la demora pero tuve un par de problemas en mi casa, exámenes toda la semana estas últimas semanas y mi hermano (aún no entiendo como lo hizo), rompió los 2 computadores de mi casa, se que no son excusas para la demora, pero ls prometo que lo compensaré.**

 **Sin más demora, aquí esta el segundo cap :)**

* * *

Dar vueltas. Dar vueltas era lo que Tony estaba, y estuvo haciendo, durante la última media hora.

Una vez que el Helitransporte había llegado, los doctores inmediatamente cargaron a Steve en este. Durante treinta segundos, Steve no tuvo pulso, pero los doctores trabajaron febrilmente para recuperarlo y, finalmente, su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. Entonces, Tony los perdió de vista ya que trasladaron a Steve a cirugía.

Eso había sido hacia cinco horas. En cinco horas, Tony había logrado salir de su traje de Ironman, ducharse y molestar a los doctores continuamente hasta que había empezado a dar vueltas sin poder hacer nada.

Bruce se había duchado inmediatamente después de haber aterrizado y regresó después de veinte minutos, listo para ayudar a Steve en cualquier manera en la que pudiese, pero los doctores no se lo permitieron y después de una hora de estar tratando, Fury lo convenció para que fuera a dormir. Le hizo prometer a Tony de que le despertara tan pronto como Steve estuviera fuera.

Thor y Natasha habían pasado las cinco horas enteras gritándose el uno al otro, Thor diciendo que Steve estaba en mal estado y Natasha diciéndole que se calle o podría "sacarle los globos oculares". Luego, comenzaron a pelar sobre quien ganaría en combate, dándole a Tony un dolor de cabeza aún más grande debido a sus gritos.

Clint había pasado cuatro horas limpiando su arco. Se negaba a parar, incluso cuando Fury trató de convencerlo para que tomara un descanso y comiera algo. La peor parte de todo esto, la parte que hizo que Tony y todo el mundo dejase de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, eran los lamentos y gritos desesperados provenientes de la habitación en donde Steve estaba siendo operado.

* * *

Steve estaba en recuperación y el doctor salió a hablar con Tony y los otros, quienes se habían negado a salir. Se pusieron de pie tan pronto como la médica* entro en la habitación y el ambiente se tensó hasta que ésta era casi palpable.

"Está bien" Dijo Tony, a pesar de que era más para confirmar que para cualquier otra cosa.

"Uh, si" Respondió la médica y Tony sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. Preocuparse por alguien tan profundamente, no era por lo general parte de la naturaleza de Tony, pero se encontró preocupándose por cada miembro del equipo más y más a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos.

"¿Estamos autorizados para visitar a el Capitán?" Preguntó Thor, su resonante voz empeorando el, ya fuerte, dolor de cabeza de Tony.

"Solo uno de ustedes. El capitán se encuentra en muy mal estado y necesita tiempo para recuperarse y sanar, incluso con la ayuda del suero" La médica respondió de manera casual.

"Yo iré" Dijo Tony antes de que alguien tuviese la oportunidad de hablar. La médica asintió y Tony lo siguió a través de las puertas.

"Ahora, el Señor Rogers sufrió múltiples lesiones. Su hombro y clavículas están completamente destrozadas, por lo que se realizó una cirugía para realinear los fragmentos del hueso. Las heridas en su brazo eran profundas, pero solo necesitaron unos cuantos puntos de sutura."

"Oh, ¿Eso es todo?" Dijo Tony sarcásticamente, con un grosero resoplido al final de su frase.

"No, eso no es todo." Respondió sin humor la doctora. "El Señor Rogers también sufrió varias costillas rotas, una de las cuales perforó su pulmón. Las heridas en su abdomen fueron profundas y causó graves daños al músculo circundante e intestinos. Lo perdimos una vez sobre la mesa, pero logramos reanimarlo. Perdió casi el 50% del volumen de sangre que, en casos normales, suele ser mortal."

"Gracias a Dios que no es normal." Comentó Tony y la doctora sacudió su cabeza con desaprobación.

Caminaron hasta una puerta con un gran ventanal al lado de ésta, con persianas cerradass, las cuales bloqueaban la vista del interior. "Las luces se atenuaron debido a su conmoción cerebral. Cuando entres, trata de distraerlo y quitar de su mente el dolor." La médica le advirtió a Tony.

"¿Está..." Tony no era capaz de terminar la frase.

"Si, está sufriendo. Mucho." Le confirmó la doctora y Tony tragó nerviosamente.

"Ese dolor en el culo es resistente. Puede resistir un poquito de dolor." Dijo Tony convincentemente.

"Espero que tengas razón." Le respondió la doctora, con un suspiro de resignación, antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior, Steve yacía en la cama del hospital, su mano libre tirando de las sábanas y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y su respiración era rápida e irregular. Incluso con la tenue iluminación, Tony pudo ver cuan pálido estaba Steve. La doctora asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando solo a Tony con Steve, en la habitación.

"Cap" Le dijo Tony, mientras se acercaba a la cama. Steve abrió los ojos y sus vidriosos ojos azules se encontraron con los de Tony por una fracción de segundo, antes de que los cerrase de nuevo, su rostro, en tanto, se contraía por el dolor.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó incómodamente Tony, mientras miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

"¿Están... Están todos b-bien?" Dijo Steve sin aliento, con la voz temblando mientras su mano apretaba aún más las sábanas.

"Sí. Estamos todos bien." Tony asintió lentamente. El otro sonrió brevemente y Tony aprovechó la ocasión para darle una ojeada rápida al rostro de Steve. Sus cortes ya estaban formando costras y sus magulladuras se estaban desvaneciendo. La mirada de Tony se desvió al pesado vendaje en el brazo derecho de Steve y el cabestrillo que lo sostiene contra su pecho. El moretón en su hombro se estaba saliendo por debajo de los vendaje ligeramente ensangrentados. Todo su estómago estaba cubierto con vendas ensangrentadas, y su pecho estaba cubierto con moretones azules.

"Oye, abuelo, eres un imbécil." Le dijo Tony, con una triste sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca. Se acercó a Steve y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Steve abrió sus ojos de nuevo y miró a Tony con el ceño fruncido, por la confusión.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Steve.

"Se necesita un nivel especial de estupidez para que permitas que te tiren contra una pared." Le contestó Tony, y juguetonamente golpeó el brazo izquierdo a Steve.

"L-Lo lamento, no todos somos tan hábil como... como tú" Replicó Steve con un pobre intentó de sonrisa. De repente, el suelo bajo ellos se sacudió, y Tony se enderezó al mismo tiempo que Steve lo hizo, el último reprimiendo un grito de agonía.

"Ve a ver." Le ordenó a Tony. Éste asintió mientras Steve empujó las sábanas de su cama y se quitó las múltiples agujas del brazo. Tony salió corriendo de la habitación y fue hacia el área común, donde esperaba encontrar a todos los demás jugando una partida de cartas o algo así. En su lugar, se encontró con la habitación llena de humo y oyó varios gruñido y gritos provenientes del medio de éste.

Finalmente, Natasha entró en su campo de visión y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Tony. Tenía un corte sangrante debajo de su ojo y parecía estar sin aliento.

"¡Tony! Encuentra a Rogers. No sé quienes son estas personas, pero están detrás de él. Se las arreglaron para romper nuestra seguridad. ¡Corre!" Le gritó.

Tony maldijo entre dientes y fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Steve. En su camino vio a Clint tratando desesperadamente de escapar del estrangulamiento al que estaba siendo sometido, por un hombre alto con pasamontañas negro. Bruce estaba inconsciente en el suelo, probablemente tazer-ado**. Thor estaba luchando contra decenas de hombres que trataban de ganarle, picanas para ganado siendo lista para usarlas contra él.

Finalmente, Tony llegó a la habitación de Steve, pero mientras corría hacia el interior, encontró sangre en el suelo y las persianas fueron arrancadas de la pared. La cama estaba volcada y el equipo médico estaba en el suelo, destrozado y roto. Y Steve no estaba.

"¿Qué demonios?" Dijo Tony en voz baja.

De pronto, sintió un dolor ardiente en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se sintió caer al suelo. Con un ruido sordo, aterrizó sobre su costado y su visión se empañó. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _ ***La médica:**_ **Por muy feo que suene, busqué y, si, así es como la RAE determinó el femenino de médico... Personalmente me gustaba mucho más _La médico,_ pero ya que yo no escribo las reglas, tengo que ponerlo así.**

 **** _Tazer-ado:_ En el original era _tazered_ , y ya que esa no es una palabra propiamente tal, el - _ed_ lo cambié por -ado ya que así no se perdía el sentido.**

 **Bueeeeeno, aquí termina el capítulo, comentarios son agradecidos y me dan energía para continuar :). Como compensación, trataré de subir el próxima capítulo lo antes posible, así que estén atentos...** **Con esto me despido**

 **Hasta la próxima, My fellows.**

 **~Viπalia**


End file.
